lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
G. Patrick Maxwell
G. Patrick Maxwell is a Nashville, Tennessee based plastic surgeon, and an assistant clinical professor of surgery at Vanderbilt University.http://www.vanderbilt.edu/catalogs/medical/plastic_surgery.html Maxwell is a graduate of the Vanderbilt University Medical School, and subsequently trained in General and then Plastic Surgery at the Johns Hopkins Medical Center in Baltimore, Maryland. He also completed a fellowship in microsurgery at the University of California, San Francisco with microsurgical pioneer, Harry J. Buncke, and in hand surgery at the Curtis Hand Center in Baltimore, Maryland.http://www.dsi-corp.com/manag.html Maxwell was the surgeon and co-author of the first successful report of microsurgical transfer of the latissimus muscle flap, at Johns Hopkins University in the late 1970s. In the early 1980s he relocated to Nashville, where he founded the Nashville Plastic Surgery Institute and established a fellowship training program in breast and cosmetic surgery. Maxwell is credited with a significant advance in the design of tissue expanders used for breast reconstruction, co-developing textured surfaces.US patent # 5,092,348 source:US Patent Office http://patft.uspto.gov/ (to decrease capsular contracture) and helping to introduce prostheses which more closely resemble the shape and feel of the natural breast. The two-stage method of expander-implant reconstruction as described by Maxwell and Spears has become the most widely used technique for implant-based breast reconstruction. His work on concepts of matching implants and surgical techniques to individual soft-tissue characteristics in cosmetic and reconstructive breast surgeryMaxwell GP and Spear SL "Two-Stage Breast Reconstruction Using the Biodimensional System." McGhan Medical Corp 1995 led to a method called the "biodimensional approach" which advanced dimensional analysis Maxwell GP "Immediate Breast Reconstruction Using Biodimensional Anatomical Permanent Expander Implants: A Prospective Analysis of Outcome and Patient Satisfaction" (discussion) Plast Reconstr Surg. Jan 2003 111(1): 139-40 rather than volume when using breast implants and expanders.MCGhan Product Catalog pg. 17 http://www.medics.ch/images/products/plastic/mcghan.pdf In 2003, Maxwell helped found the Inamed Academy, a series of international educational symposia focusing on breast surgery.| Inamed Academy Faculty Bio Page http://www.inamedacademy.com/doctors/drmaxwell He has contributed a number of articles to the anatomic descriptions, clinical applications, and aesthetic refinements of the transverse rectus abdominis myocutaneous (TRAM) and latissimus flap procedures for breast reconstruction, and is an authority on silicone breast implants and ultrasonic liposuction technologies. Maxwell was also the co-founder of the Tennessee-Kentucky chapter of Operation Smile, past president of the Nashville Chapter of the American Cancer Society, a founder and board member of the Aspen Center for Integrative Medicine, and co-founder and Executive EVP Diversified Specialty Institute. On April 17, 2007 Maxwell was recognized for his contributions in medicine by Rep. Marsha Blackburn (R-TN) with a resolution read into in the US Congressional Record. http://www.louisdb.org/cr/view.php?documentURL=cr/2007/ap/17/cr17ap07-46.html?v=l Professional recognition * 2007 US Congress resolution recipient honoring his contributions in medicineLOUISdb.org: Congressional Record: HONORING DR. PATRICK MAXWELL: published: * 2005 Presidential Award from the American Society of Plastic Surgeons * Three time recipient of the Walter Scott Brown Award for best education videotape/film from the Aesthetic Surgery Education and Research Foundation.Walter Scott Brown Award (Retrieved June 2006) * 1997 In Chul Song Award winner for a plastic surgeon whose philanthropic plastic surgery efforts to citizens in less fortunate countries best exemplifies humanitarian serviceIn Chul Song Award (Retrieved June 2006) * 1993 Dr. Maxwell served as the featured visiting professor for the Plastic Surgery Education Foundation * Included in The Best Doctors in AmericaBestdoctors.com list annually since 1991 * 1980 James Barret Brown Award for the best plastic surgery related paper published during the previous calendar yearJames Barret Brown Award recipients(Retrieved June 2006) * Robert H. Ivy Society Award External links * Feature on visiting professorship in Kentucky * Feature on visiting professorship in China * "The 5th Generation (of breast implants)" in Plastic Surgery Products magazine * "Silicone Cleavage Bounces Back" Wired Magazine article featuring Maxwell * Allergan Academy Selected publications * McGhan BioDimensional Augmentation System Video: Raising the Standard of Care. Video by G. Patrick Maxwell, M.D. (70 min). M273-5/1991 * Gorney M, Maxwell PG, Spear SL "Augmentation Mastopexy". Aesthetic Surgery Journal. May, 2005, vol 25, no 3, p 275-284 * Maxwell GP. Review of "Immediate Breast Reconstruction Using Biodimensional Anatomical Permanent Expander Implants: A Prospective Analysis of Outcome and Patient Satisfaction". Gerald P. H. Gui, M.S., F.R.C.S., Su-Ming Tan, F.R.C.S.(Ed.), Eleni C. Faliakou, M.D., Christina Choy, F.R.A.C.S., Roger A'Hern, M.Sc., and Ann Ward, S.R.N., M.A. Plastic & Reconstructive Surgery. 111(1):139-140, January 2003 * Hester TR Jr, Tebbetts JB, Maxwell GP. "The polyurethane-covered mammary prosthesis: facts and fiction (II): a look back and a 'peek' ahead." Clin Plast Surg. 2001 Jul;28(3):579-86. PMID 11471963 * Maxwell GP, Clugston PA "Management of Complications Following Augmentation Mammaplasty". Plastic, Maxillofacial, and Reconstructive Surgery (3rd Edition). Georgeiade GS (editor). Williams & Wilkins. 2001 * Handel N, Hayden BB, Jervis WH, Maxwell PG "Revisions in breast augmentation". Aesthetic Surgery Journal. March, 2000, vol 20, no 2, p 141-148 * Maxwell G P "Breast asymmetry". Aesthetic Surgery Journal. November, 2001, vol 21, no 6, p 552-562 * Clugston PA, Gingrass MK, Azurin D, Fisher J, Maxwell GP. "Ipsilateral pedicled TRAM flaps: the safer alternative?" Plast Reconstr Surg. 2000 Jan;105(1):77-82. PMID 10626973 * Maxwell GP. "Use of hollow cannula technology in ultrasound-assisted lipoplasty." Clin Plast Surg. 1999 Apr;26(2):255-60; viii. Review. PMID 10327265 * Maxwell GP. "Short Scar Periareolar Inferior Pedicle Reduction (SPAIR) Mammaplasty." Plastic & Reconstructive Surgery. 103(3):902, March, 1999. * Calobrace MB and Maxwell, GP. "Large Volume Ultrasound Assisted Lipoplasty." Rohrich R, Kenkle J, and Beran S, eds. Ultrasound-Assisted Liposuction. St. Louis, Missouri, Quality Medical Publishing, l998. * Ablaza VJ, Gingrass MK, Perry LC, Fisher J, Maxwell GP. "Tissue temperatures during ultrasound-assisted lipoplasty." Plast Reconstr Surg. 1998 Aug;102(2):534-42. PMID 9703095 References Category:American physicians Category:Date of birth missing Category:Living people Category:Plastic surgeons